Henrick Bennett-Mikaelson
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: suite de os hot Elijah Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

(Se passe après la fin de la saison 5 TVD mais avant la naissance de Hope)  
>Bonnie venait de mourir et Matt, Jérémy et Tyler étaient chez elle pour faire un peu de rangement, quand Jérémy essaya d'ouvrir un tiroir de la commode, Matt essaya de l'arrêter mais il réussi a l'ouvrir et un album se retrouva sur le sol. Quand Jérémy voulut l'ouvrir Matt lui prit des mains.<br>**"Qu'es que tu fais?**  
><strong>-T'as pas a voire sa.<strong>  
><strong>-Hey les mecs qu'es qui se passe?<strong>  
><strong>-Il se passe que Matt nous cache quelque chose sur Bonnie et que la réponse est dans cette album. C'est quoi sa?"<strong> dit-il en voyant une liasse d'enveloppe dans les mains de Tyler.  
><strong>"Ce sont des lettres écrite par Bonnie a chacun de nous. Et Matt il y a quoi dans cette album.<strong>  
><strong>-Vu quel est morte il est peut-être temps que vous soyez au courant. Tien!"<strong>  
>Jérémy prit l'album et l'ouvrit et trouva des photos de Bonnie avec un autre homme qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Elijah.<br>**"Ils étaient ensemble?"** demanda Jérémy.  
><strong>"Oui.<strong>  
><strong>-Y a une lettre pour lui et plutôt imposante.<strong>  
><strong>-Donne, j'irai lui donner t'es que possible.<strong>  
><strong>-Tien! Et qui est au courent pour eux deux?<strong>  
><strong>-Caroline, Rebekah et moi.<strong>  
><strong>-Comment?<strong>  
><strong>-Je l'ai est surpris au Mystic Grill, Caroline l'es a surpris dans se salon entrain de s'embraser et Rebekah avait entendu que pendant que Klaus était aller chercher l'épée Elijah était revenu donc elle les a surpris au lit."<strong>  
>Après sa ils allèrent rejoindre les autre pour leurs distribué leurs lettres avant que Matt suivit de Caroline part en voiture a la Nouvelle-Orléans.<br>Quand il se gara devant le manoir Caroline sortit de la voiture en première avec inquiétude.  
><strong>"Ça va?<strong>  
><strong>-Pas franchement. J'ai pas vue Klaus depuis qu'on a...<strong>  
><strong>-Couché ensemble?<strong>  
><strong>-Ouais. Bon on a un vampire de mille ans a rentre triste."<strong>  
>Et ils entrèrent pour être accueille par des vampires.<br>**"Vous êtes qui?**  
><strong>-On vient voir Elijah.<strong>  
><strong>-Sa répond pas a ma question.<strong>  
><strong>-Diego! Laisse!"<strong> dit Klaus qui venait d'arriver. **"Trésor et le quaterback. Qu'es que vous venez faire la. Pas que sa me dérange mon cœur**  
><strong>-Désolé de te décevoir mais on est la pour ton frère.<strong>  
><strong>-Tien Miss Forbes et M. Donovan! Vous vouliez me voir?<strong>  
><strong>-Oui. On peut parler en priver.<strong>  
><strong>-Venez dans mon bureau."<strong>  
>Il le suivie jusque dans son bureau.<br>**"Sa avoir avec Bonnie?**  
><strong>-Oui, elle est ...<strong>  
><strong>-Elle est morte n'es pas?<strong>  
><strong>-Oui! Comment?<strong>  
><strong>-L'autre-coté c'est effondré est Bonnie en était l'ancre donc...<strong>  
><strong>-Elle a écrit cette lettre pour toi."<strong> dit Matt en t'entant l'énorme enveloppe.  
>Il en sortit tout d'abord la lettre.<br>_(Mon cher Elijah,_  
><em>Si tu reçois cette lettre c'est que je suis plus de se monde et je m'en excuse mais il valait que je protège mes amis et ma famille. Je sais que tu peux le comprendre. Mon tendre amour tu as été se qui a de plus beau dans ma vie. Quand j'étais morte je ne pensé qu'a de retrouvé mais je voyais aussi la façon ton du regardé Hayley et je ne peux ignorer vos sentiments. Alors je ne te demanderai qu'une chose que tu sois heureux avec elle.<em>  
><em>Bonnie qui t'aime.)<em>  
>Elijah commença a avoir les larmes au yeux même pour Katherine il n'avait pas pleuré. Il sortit ensuite un parchemin et une lettre qui avait était écrite avant la première lettre.<br>_(Eli_  
><em>Ce parchemin est un sort que j'ai trouvé dans le grimoire d'une sorcière tombé amoureuse d'un vampire, se sortilège permet au vampire choisie de ne plus être stérile j'espère que se petit sortilège verra grand plaisir à ta sœur et à Caroline.<em>  
><em>Bonnie)<em>  
>Et la dernier lettre était accroché a une enveloppe et avait était écrite juste avant sa mort.<br>_(Mon amour,_  
><em>Cette dernière lettre est pour de dire que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vue j'ai utilisé le sort sur toi et que je me suis rendu conte que la semaine dernière que j'attends un enfant j'en suit a cinq mois. D'après le médecin j'ai fais un déni de grossesse. Je te demande encore un fois de m'excuser car je ne fais pas sacrifier que ma vie mais aussi celle de notre enfant. Tu aurais était un merveilleux père et tu le sauras peut-être un jour.<em>  
><em>Ta petit sorcière.)<em>  
>Jusqu'à qu'il regarde dans la seconde enveloppe il était resté debout mais quand il fit en plus des feuille disant que Bonnie Bennett était enceinte il y avait un cliché d l'échographie avec marqué "C'est un garçon" il l'avait trouver dans une enveloppe prête a être envoyer avec son adresse a la Nouvelle-Orléans. Après sa il s'effondra. Caroline vient vers lui est découvris le sort et les papier médical en même temps que Klaus qui était rentré dans la pièce en entendant son frère tombé. Tout les deux eurent un regard peiné pour le vampire qui venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimé et son fils.<br>Elijah lui était figé et était entrain de s'imaginait un petit garçon métisse avec ces cheveux noir et les yeux vert de sa maman. A l'arrière du cliché il y avait une liste de nom masculin et trois avait était entouré en rouge: Henrick, Eli et Eliott.  
><strong>"Elijah!<strong>  
><strong>-Nik?<strong>  
><strong>-Oui c'est moi. T'arrivera a te levé."<strong>  
>Elijah essaya de se levé mais Klaus du le rattraper pour ensuite l'emmené dans sa chambre. Ou il s'endormit en serrant contre lui la photos de son fils. Klaus alla dans sa chambre pour y trouver Caroline.<br>**"Comment il va?**  
><strong>-Mal! Il vient d'apprendre que la femme qu'il aime était enceinte de lui mais qu'ils sont mort tout les deux. Quand je suis parti il dormais en serrant la photo contre lui.<strong>  
><strong>-Et toi?<strong>  
><strong>-J'en veux énormément a Bonnie de lui avoir fais sa. Elijah aurait été le meilleur des pères.<strong>  
><strong>-Tu t'inquiète pour ton enfant?<strong>  
><strong>-Comment...?<strong>  
><strong>-Tyler!<strong>  
><strong>-J'aurais tu m'en doutais. Tu ne m'en veux pas?<strong>  
><strong>-On est pas ensemble tu fais se que tu veux de ta vie sexuel. Et c'était avant cette après-midi dans la foret.<strong>  
><strong>-Merveilleuse après-midi"<strong>

4 mois plus tard/Prison de Damon et Bonnie (Kai n'existe pas et Elena n'a pas effacer ces souvenir):  
><strong>"Damon, je suis pas sur que c'est une bonne idée.<strong>  
><strong>-Sauf que c'est ton idée. Et la seul qu'on est.<strong>  
><strong>-Oui mais sa va être difficile de lancer un sort et mettre un enfant au monde."<strong> dit-elle en remplissant le sac avec tout se qu'ils aurait besoin pour l'accouchement.  
><strong>"Et ta choisie un prénom pour cette merveille?<strong>  
><strong>-J'hésite entre Eliott et Henrick.<strong>  
><strong>-T'as enlevé Eli?<strong>  
><strong>-Oui sa ressemble trop a Elijah.<strong>  
><strong>-Enfaîte des sur que ces un sorcier se petit.<strong>  
><strong>-Damon je suis une sorcière Bennett et c'est le petit-fils de la sorcière Originel donc oui c'est un sorcier. AH. Damon sa commence! Le grimoire.<strong>  
><strong>-Tien.<strong>  
><strong>-Damon je fais pas y arriver.<strong>  
><strong>-T'as cas pensé a Elijah, toi et le petit réunie.<strong>  
><strong>-D'accord."<strong> Et elle commença a chanté après que Damon est allumé les bougie mise dans le hall de l'hôpital ou ils se mirent au centre.  
><strong>"Porta tempus<strong>(Porte du temps)  
><strong>Aperit arma<strong>(Ouvre nous des bras)  
><strong>Et ipsi nos ejiciant<strong>(Pour nous laisser sortir)  
><strong>Find in familia nostra fuit<strong>(Retrouver nos famille)"  
>Après sa une grande lumière blanche arriva et ils se retrouvèrent dans la crypte des Salvatore.<br>**"Damon. On est revenu.**  
><strong>-Oui, mais maintenant va valoir que t'accouche.<strong>  
><strong>-D'accord."<strong>  
>Avec l'aide de Damon est quelque heur plus tard Bonnie accoucha d'un petit garçon métisse au yeux vert avec quelque cheveux noir. Damon rempli la bassine avec de l'eau après avoir coupé le cordon et lava le petit pour ensuite le mettre dans une couverture et le donner a sa maman.<br>**"Alors son prénom?**  
><strong>-Henrick!<strong>  
><strong>-Pas Eliott.<strong>  
><strong>-Non sa sera Henrick Elijah Damon Niklaus Bennett-Mikaelson.<strong>  
><strong>-Damon et Niklaus?<strong>  
><strong>-Oui car je voudrais que tu sois son parrain et Niklaus,sa fera plaisir a son papa."<strong>  
>Elena, Stefan et Caroline étaient justement dans la foret quand ils étaient arriver avait entendu les cris de Bonnie donc ils avait accourue jusqu'à la crypte pour les trouvé tout les deux autour du bébé.<br>**"Bonnie? Damon?**  
><strong>-Lena!<strong>  
><strong>-Ma chérie."<strong> dit Damon en allant l'embrasser pendant que Caroline et Stefan s'approchèrent des deux autres.  
><strong>"Bonnie?<strong>  
><strong>-Bonjour vous deux.<strong>  
><strong>-C'est ton fils?<strong>  
><strong>-Oui et celui d'Elijah. Justement comment il va?<strong>  
><strong>-Mal la seul personne qui le fait sourire c'est Hope sa nièce.<strong>  
><strong>-Hope?<strong>  
><strong>-Oui! Nik a appelé sa fille Hope.<strong>  
><strong>-Nik? Aurais-je loupé quel que chose d'important dans ta vie Care.<strong>  
><strong>-Nik et moi on est ensemble depuis 4 mois.<strong>  
><strong>-Je suis heureuse pour toi.<strong>  
><strong>-On va peut-être vous ramené tout les trois a la fac tu dois être fatigué.<strong>  
><strong>-Oh oui! Une douche et je dors."<strong>  
>Ils retournèrent a la fac ou Bonnie alla prendre une douche pendant que le petit Henrick passé de bras en bras puis après sa douche elle alla se couché en fessant confiance a Damon pour Henrick.<br>Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain elle vit un berceau dans la chambre avec son fils dedans et a sa droite Elena et Damon dormait enlacé et a sa gauche c'était Caroline qui commencé a se réveiller.  
><strong>"Bonjour Bonnie.<strong>  
><strong>-Bonjour.<strong>  
><strong>-J'ai appelé Nik et il arrive cette après-midi avec Elijah qui n'est au courant de rien.<strong>  
><strong>-Merci."<strong> dit-elle en se levant en même temps que Caroline pour aller voir Henrick qui avait les yeux grand ouvert.  
><strong>"On va prendre le petit déjeuner?<strong>  
><strong>-D'accord je te suis Caro."<strong>  
>Et elle partir prendre le petit déjeuner avec le petit dans les bras.<br>Vers 15 h Henrick dormait dans la chambre avec Tyler qui le surveiller et Bonnie était dans le grand salon avec les autres quand Klaus et Elijah arrivèrent suivit de Hayley avec Hope dans les bras. Tout le monde se leva pour cache Damon et Bonnie.  
><strong>"Qu'es qui se passe? "<strong> demanda Elijah qui avait toujours une expression très fermé.  
>Mais quand ils se poussèrent pour le laisser voir les deux ressusciter son visage s'éclaira.<br>**"Bonnie?**  
><strong>-Oui! C'est moi."<strong> dit -elle avant de courir dans ses bras. **"Je t'aime Elijah.**  
><strong>-Je t'aime aussi Bonnie. Et l'enfant?<strong>  
><strong>-Viens."<strong>  
>Elle l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre ou Tyler était endormis sur l'un des lits avec le petit sur son ventre. Bonnie s'approcha pour prendre le bébé mais Tyler se réveilla et enserra le garçon dans ses bras.<br>**"Ty c'est moi.**  
><strong>-Bonnie!"<strong> et il vit Elijah.**" Oh! Bonjour Elijah. Et je fais vous laisser tout les trois. Aller mon grand va dans les bras de maman."**  
>Bonnie alla s'asseoir sur son lit avec Henrick et Elijah se mit a coté d'elle.<br>**"Bonnie il est parfait. Comment il s'appelle? Je me rappelle que tu avais choisie Eli, Eliott et Henrick.**  
><strong>-Alors, je te présente Henrick Elijah Damon Niklaus Bennett-Mikaelson, ton fils et mon chéri voici ton papa. »<strong> **dit-elle en le mettant dans ses bras.**  
>« <strong>Damon et Niklaus?<strong>  
><strong>-Damon m'a était a le mettre au monde et c'est son parrain. Je te laisse choisir la marraine. Et Niklaus, je me suis dit que sa de verrais plaisir.<strong>  
><strong>-Merci. Hayley comme marraine sa te va?<strong>  
><strong>-Très bien."<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

(16 ans après)

Sa fessait un an que le bouclier anti-surnaturel de Mystic Falls avait était enlevé et les deux adolescent de la famille Mikaelson voulait faire leurs trois dernier années de lycée dans la ville ou leurs pères, la mère d'Heinrick et la belle-mère de Hope avaient grandis. Mais malheureusement pour Hope ses parents avait beaucoup trop de boulot avec les loups et les vampires mais son oncle et sa tante était d'accord pour accompagné leurs fils et leurs nièce pendant trois ans. Mais au dernier moment il y avait eu un problème qui avait retardé leurs départ d'un mois donc les deux jeune fessait leurs rentré avec un mois de retard.

**« Henrick ! Hope ! Vous allez être en retard !**

**-On arrive papa. » **

Les deux jeune arrivèrent dans la cuisine et mangèrent en vitesse avant de filé vers la voiture d'Elijah.

**« Hey attendais tout les deux.**

**-Oui tonton.**

**-Trois règle. On ne tue personnes, la magie c'est qu'a la maison et que quand on est tout les quatre et je ne veux aucune bagarre autant au lycée que en dehors. Surtout toi Hope.**

**-Oui oncle Elijah.**

**-Bien on peut y aller. A tout de suite mon amour.**

**-A tout de suis mon chéri. »**

Et il partit rejoindre son fils et sa nièce. Henrick était assit devant et Hope était derrière lui. Elijah se mit au volant et les conduisit jusqu'au lycée.

**« Tonton ?**

**-Oui !**

**-C'est quand que papa nous envoie ma voiture et la moto d'Heinrick.**

**-Normalement vous les aurait se week-end.**

**-Super.**

**-Je viens vous chercher après les cours.**

**-Heu... Papa ?**

**-Oui !**

**-On pourrait aller au Mystic Grill pour voir oncle Matt et peut-être oncle Damon et Tyler après les cours.**

**-D'accord vous m'envoyer un texto quand je dois venir vous chercher.**

**-Super. A se soir tonton.**

**-A se soir papa.**

**-A se soir ! »**

Et il partit pendant que les deux aller au secrétariat pour leurs inscriptions.

**« Bonjour !**

**-Bonjour que puis-je pour vous ?**

**-Nous sommes les deux nouveaux élèves.**

**-Vos nom s'il-te-plait ?**

**-Hope Mikaelson et Henrick Bennett-Mikaelson.**

**-D'accord. Vous rentrez en seconde ?**

**-C'est sa.**

**-Vos tuteur légale sont bien Elijah Mikaelson et Bonnie Bennett-Mikaelson.**

**-Oui ce sont mon oncle et ma tante et ces parents.**

**-Bien ! Vos options ?**

**-J'ai Espagnol, Dessin et Histoire de l'Art.**

**-Et moi Italien, Français et Musique.**

**-Quel instrument ?**

**-Piano et guitare.**

**-Bien ! Hope tu es en Seconde 6 voilà ton emploie du temps, numéro de casier et code, la liste des livres autant les avoir avant les vacances, un plan du lycée, ton carnet de correspondance et ta carde de cantine. Justement il n'y en pas pour toi Henrick.**

**-J'ai mon repas préparé, je fais des allergies.**

**-Ah oui c'est marqué dans ton dossier. Alors toi tu es en Seconde 3 et voilà la même chose que ta cousine.**

**-Merci.**

**-De rien et bien venu dans notre lycée. »**

Quand ils arrivèrent a leurs casier qui était cote à cote ils pausèrent leurs vestes et les cahier en trop.

**« Bon Hope t'as quoi ce matin ?**

**-Histoire, Physique et 2 heure de maths et toi ?**

**-2heure de math, anglais et perme.**

**-On mange ensemble se midi ?**

**-Bien sur je t'attenterais.**

**-Bon allons si. »**

Et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs classes. Hope arriva en classe d'histoire et le prof d'histoire lui demanda de se présenté devant tout la classe. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait hériter de l'éloquence de son père mais elle pensa a son cousin qui était d'une grande timidité comme sa mère.

**« Bon je m'appelle Hope Mikaelson, je viens de la Nouvelle-Orléans mais mon père et ma belle-mère son originaire d'ici.**

**-C'est qui ? »demanda son prof.**

**« Niklaus Mikaelson et Caroline Forbes.**

**-Ah ! J'ai eu Caroline comme élève qu'es qu'elle devient ?**

**-Elle organise les galas de charité.**

**-Tout a fait elle. Tu peux aller d'asseoir la. » **dit-il en lui montrant la place vite a coté d'une fille a lunette mal dans sa peau.

**« Bonjour. Je suis Hope.**

**-Et moi Amy. Mais je te conseille de pas me parlé si tu veux d'entendre avec tout le monde.**

**-J'ai pas envie de m'entendre avec tout le monde. Et pourquoi tu dis sa ?**

**-Tout le monde me trouve trop intello et pense que je suis une sorcière.**

**-Et t'en ai une pourtant !**

**-Comment ?**

**-Entre sorcière on le sent. T'es arriver cette année ou l'année dernière ?**

**-L'année dernière.**

**-Mes demoiselles. Vous suivez le cour. Tiens Hope que sais tu sur les victimes de Mystic Falls pendant la guerre de sécession »**

Et Hope lui dit tout se que ses oncles Damon et Stefan lui avait raconter en omettant les vampires et son professeur fut surpris. De son coté Henrick avait du lui aussi se présenté et heureusement qu'il est métisse car personne ne fit qu'il rougissait et tout comme Hope sa professeur avait eu sa mère et il se retrouva a coté d'une fille et il sentit l'odeur de loup. Quand il fut assit elle s'éloigna de lui.

**« Je te ferais pas de mal.**

**-Je sais se que tu es.**

**-Ah oui ! Et je suis quoi ? »** chuchota-t-il.

**« Tu es un vampire Originel. Un Mikaelson. J'aurais pas crue qu'il y en avait des aussi jeune.**

**-Je sus pas un Originel. Mon père en est un et ma mère est une sorcière Bennett.**

**-Pourtant je sens l'odeur des vampire en toi.**

**-Car je suis né a moitié vampire, moitié sorcier. Et je ne tue pas. Moi c'est Henrick.**

**-Maxence. »**

Vers midi la classe de Hope sortit elle alla rejoindre sont cousin pendant qu'Amy allait rejoindre ces amis.

Hope :16ans, 1m78, blanche, blonde bouclé, yeux bleu. Courageuse, bagarreuse et joueuse. Vampire, loup et sorcière.

Henrick : 16 ans,1m80, métisse, noir, yeux vert. Timide, courageux et fin stratège. Vampire et sorcier

Amy : 16 ans, 1m58, blanche, rousse, yeux marron. Renfermé, timide et surdoué. Sorcière.

Maxence : 16 ans, 1m60, black, brun bouclé, yeux vert. Sportive, arrogante et courageuse. Loup


End file.
